


when all is said and done

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: when all is said and done - ABBA, bumbleby, modern au"neither you nor I'm to blame, when all is said and done"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Preludes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	when all is said and done

Yang was not good at planning dates. This got especially harder when the love of her life moved across the country. It was out of their hands, but it didn’t make things any easier, leaving Yang to finish their last year of high school alone, while Blake aimed to graduate online.

The two didn’t even question the possibility of breaking up, immediately determined to make long distance work. 

“It’s only until graduation,” Yang had assured Blake before she had left. “Then I can get a mechanic’s job up where you are, and we can do everything we talked about doing. We just need to get past this part first, okay?” 

It had been 5 months since then, with graduation and the future the two girls had planned growing closer every day. Both girls had alarms set in their phones for 6pm, labelled “Date Night <3”. The two had agreed from the start to take turns in organising (and paying) for date nights once a week, and had settled into a rhythm that they had managed to keep even when miles apart. The only issue was Yang had to be creative, which was not her strong suit.

“C’mon,  _ think! _ What kind of dates can you do with someone over a video call that isn’t binge watching YouTube for hours on end,” the blonde mumbled to herself, pacing around the living room of their family apartment and racking her brain for previous dates they’ve been on. They’ve done laser tag, museums, libraries, movies, and that one time Nora dragged them go karting on a double date with her and Ren.  _ Well, you definitely can’t do that one. _

Groaning softly, she flopped onto the couch with an indignant huff, pulling her phone out of her pocket. As it lit up, she felt her lips raise into a smile at the sight of her lock screen. It was from their first date. Yang had borrowed her dad’s truck, and covered the tray with pillows and blankets, perfect for a night at the drive-in theatre, complete with burgers and milkshakes from a fast-food chain. A drive-in worker was running around with a polaroid camera and asked the girls if they could take their picture. While Yang began to decline, Blake immediately accepted. In hindsight, Yang was so glad that she did. She insisted Blake took it with her while she was away, taking a picture of the polaroid to have a copy of her own. It had been her lock screen ever since, and recently Yang had found herself wishing they could go back to that night.

“Hold on a second.”

She immediately unlocked her phone and headed to her messages, seeing Blake’s name at the top.

_ [To: BB ] okay, i need you 2 get every blanket you can for date night tonight _

**_[To: Yang <3] ?? _ **

**_[To: Yang <3] should I be concerned?_ **

_ [To: BB] wow rude, thanks baby :P _

_ [To: BB] nothing 2 worry about, just trust me okay? _

**_[To: Yang <3] you’re lucky you’re cute. I’ll have blankets at the ready_ **

_ [To: BB] i love you and you’re purrfect and i’ll see you 2nite!!!! _

**_[To: Yang <3] I love you too dingus._ **

  
  


6pm rolled around quicker than expected, much to the delight of both girls.

_ [To: BB] ready to go? _

Almost immediately, she got a response.

**_[To: Yang <3] ready when you are hun_ **

With a wide grin, Yang hit the call button and waited. A few moments later, the screen began to load as the image of Blake came into view.

“Heya baby,” Yang beamed, taking in the sight of Blake on her laptop screen. The rings under her eyes were better than last week, especially now that exams were over at her school. 

Her hair was pulled into a long braid, eyes highlighted with lilac wings and Yang could tell just by looking that Blake wore the blackberry chapstick that she loved.

“You look so pretty,” she mumbled, and Yang could see Blake’s blush from miles away.

“You’re still biased,” Blake chuckled in response.

“Hey, which one of us has 20/20 vision?”

“...Ouch,” Blake hummed, but the slight smile gave away the fact she didn’t mind Yang teasing her like this. It always went both ways, playful banter and light roasting that always ended in laughter.

“Okay, got your blankets ready?” Yang asked, discreetly checking something on her phone.  _ Right on time. _

“Yes, but I still don’t understand why I need them.”

A grin spread across Yang’s lips, hearing the doorbell ring from Blake’s side. The Faunus turned to the door, obvious confusion on her face.

“Might wanna get that, baby,” Yang hummed, trying (and failing) to keep a casual tone. Blake looked back to her and gave a raised eyebrow, before rising from her seat and disappearing. Yang chuckled to herself, quickly sharing her screen on her laptop which revealed a black screen.

“Yang, why was there a delivery from Lord of the Fries at my door?”

Blake appeared back on screen, clutching the brown paper bag and plastic cup with confused amusement. Looking at her screen, she saw the black square, along with Yang opening her own bag from Lord of the Fries.

“C’mon, it’s gonna get cold.” Yang took a sip of her drink to punctuate her statement. Blake furrowed her eyebrows, but dug through the bag and unwrapped the burger inside. 

“Chicken BLT. Like I had on our first date,” the feline chuckled, as she watched Yang’s grin grew larger. 

“Funny you should mention that,” she started, before pressing a button and the black screen began to shift, showing the opening screen of  _ Psycho _ .

Blake stared confused for a moment, before her gaze focused on everything surrounding her. The blankets, the food, the movie. She looked at the back of her phone, seeing a polaroid tucked within the clear case.

_ “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen  _ Psycho. _ It’s a classic!” _

“Our first date,” Blake mumbled under her breath. Her heart stopped, rising into her throat as tears welled in her eyes. This girl, even from hundreds of miles away, had recreated the night of their first date, their first kiss, the day the pair began to fall for one another.

“Surprise, baby,” Yang chuckled softly, bordering on sheepish. Blake had gone silent, staring blankly at something out of view. Pausing the movie, Yang moved closer to her screen, watching her girlfriend’s expression carefully.

“Blake?Are you okay?”

The feline in question looked up at her screen, concern written all over Yang’s face, and her eyes began to water on their own accord.

  
  


“I just- I’m sorry,” Blake murmured as her voice cracked, wiping away the tears from her cheeks and mustering a small smile. “I just really wish I was back there with you.”

Yang gave the girl a small smile, focusing on her. 

“This won’t be for forever, Blake. And at the end of the day, it’s no one’s fault. Yeah, the situation isn’t great, but it’s just going to make us stronger. When I graduate, I’m gonna move up there and we can be together, Blakey. Just like we planned, and you can even steal the blankets from me every night.”

Blake managed a small laugh, looking up at the blonde and feeling her smile grow.

“I love you, Yang.”

Yang grinned in response.

“I love you too, Blake.”

Smiles wide, they resumed the movie, curled up with an obscene amount of blankets and food that would eventually clog their arteries. Even miles apart, the two were together, and distance would not tear them apart.


End file.
